felipebrossfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddybross gets Grounded/Transcript
Intro Card Shows "Eddybross gets Grounded" Written by Collins M. Produced by Five S. and Eugen P. Animation Directed by Nadjib M. Art Directed by Nadjib M. Directed by Nadjib M. and Felipe S. turns black for 1 second cuts to Crocabench Sims Primary School and Eddybross is seen chatting Eddybross: *Sigh* I hate education! It is for nerds and people who want to have a waste of their life. If only I could leave the school, I would be flying like a bird! Felipebross: But Eddybross, education is good for you. It helps you to be smarter and educated. Eddybross: I don't care! I need to be free from this place! Felipebross: Oh well, Ms Derkins will be very cross if you leave! Rings Felipebross: Oh, gotta study. See ya in class Eddybross! runs off to class Eddybross: Man! If only I can stop being educated. What will I do? Hmmmm... pops on Eddybross' head Eddybross: Lightbulb! I will escape school! This will be the perfect plan to be free! Now I will just need to hide from the security guards! Now I will get ready to do this plan! Victory, here I come! cuts to classroom Ms. Berkins: Ok class, today we will learn about the adding integers! Now we wil-... Felipebross! Felipebross: Er, yes? Ms. Berkins: Have you seen Eddybross anywhere? Felipebross: Err, I was chatting with him before class time starts. Wait, I think I know what happened. Ms. Berkins: Can you tell me? Felipebross: Ok. runs in the hallway Eddybross: Freestyle! jumps but gets hit on the door Eddybross: Darn it. try Eddybross: NEXT TRY! opens door and runs back and kept running and jumps out of door Eddybross: Plan 1, check! Now I am ready to escape from the guards! Wait, there is no guards. Say whaaaat? Ok, now I ready to go! looks behind and screen moves to Ms Berkins and Principal Sherman Ms. Berkins: Eddybross! How could you escape from School! Principal Sherman: This is against our school rules! Now you are facing the consequences! I am going to call your parents! Eddybross: What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Sherman holds phone and calls Mrs Gammson and Mr Gammson cuts to The Gammsons House shivers in fear and walks to his parents Robert Gammson: Eddybross. I heard that you was escaping from school, you could go to prison for this! Jennifer Gammso: Yeah, And I can tell that Felipebross is still at school with his friends. Jennifer Gammson: Yeah, And I can tell that Felipebross is still at school with his friends. Eddybross: What does that mean? Robert Gammson: That means, you are grounded for 2 weeks! Robert Gammson: 2 weeks (3x) Eddybross: What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Jennifer Gammson: That means no more TV, no more videos games and no more social or recreational activities! Now start cleaning! a broom at Eddybross starts cleaning Narrator: Half an hour of cleaning later..... Eddybross: Well, I'm done cleaning. Mom! I'm done cleaning! Jennifer Gammson: Let's see. {Jennifer Gammson looks at what Eddybross cleaned up} Jennifer Gammson: Do some more because you're still grounded! Eddybross: That's it! I'm running away! Jennifer Gammson: Hey get back here! {Eddybross kept running away} Jennifer Gammson: You're gonna get grounded even more if you don't come back here! {Eddybross comes back} Eddybross: Yes? Jennifer Gammson: Since you ran away, GO TO BED NOW! SLEEP UNTIL YOU'RE UNGROUNDED! []1 week and 6 days later...] Robert Gammson: Eddybross, come downstairs. Eddybross: Yeah? Eddybross: What does that mean? Robert Gammson: That means, you are grounded for 2 weeks! Robert Gammson: 2 weeks (3x) Eddybross: What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Jennifer Gammson: That means no more TV, no more videos games and no more social or recreational activities! Now start cleaning! a broom at Eddybross starts cleaning Narrator: Half an hour of cleaning later..... Eddybross: Well, I'm done cleaning. Mom! I'm done cleaning! Jennifer Gammson: Let's see. {Jennifer Gammson looks at what Eddybross cleaned up} Jennifer Gammson: Do some more because you're still grounded! Eddybross: That's it! I'm running away! Jennifer Gammson: Hey get back here! {Eddybross kept running away} Jennifer Gammson: You're gonna get grounded even more if you don't come back here! {Eddybross comes back} Eddybross: Yes? Jennifer Gammson: Since you ran away, GO TO BED NOW! SLEEP UNTIL YOU'RE UNGROUNDED! week and 6 days later... Robert Gammson: Eddybross, come downstairs. Eddybross: Yeah? Robert Gammson: Since you're gonna be ungrounded tomorrow, your teacher wants you to write an essay about why you shouldn't escape school. Eddybross: Oh. Okay then. {Eddybross starts writing ep the essay} {Much much later} Eddybross: I'm done with the essay. Robert Gammson: Good. Now tidy up your room, it is messy. Eddybross: Wait, Can Felipebross help me? starts waving behind him Robert Gammson: Ok, but your tiding most of the things Eddybross: Ok. and Felipebross starts tiding up Eddybross: Now this is getting tiring. *Yawn* I feel like sleeping Felipebross: But you haven't did enough work. Eddybross: Who even cares. Felipebross: Dad is going to ground you again! Eddybross: Good point! starts tiding up quickly Eddybross: Done! Felipebross: Wow! That was certainly fast! Narrator: In the morning.... Eddybross: I'm ungrounded, right? I tided up most the things. {Robert Gammson looks at Eddybross's room} Robert Gammson: That's it! I give up! You're grounded for forever. GO TO BED FOREVER. Eddybross: What? Robert Gammson: Forever! (6x) P.S., I'm going on a grounding massacre. Eddybross: Serial grounder! Also, NOO- (Rock music plays as Mr. Gammson goes on the grounding massacre) Mr. Gammson: Grounded forever! Grounded forever! Grounded forever! Grounded forever! Grounded (8x) forever (8x)! GROUNDED FOREVER! (Everyone who is grounded cries loudly) Mr. Gammson: ...and no anything you like! (Everyone says what they like) Mr. Gammson: Now, age! (Every kid is old now) KTM: Still grounded? Felipebross: Yup. (Every kid is very old now) 3M: Still grounded? Aarex: Yup. (Every kid is dead now) Lloviant's Grave: We're still grounded. Every Grave: Us too. (In heaven...) BluHead: Are we still grounded, Mr. Gammson? Mr. Gammson: Yes! I said forever, idiots! Every kid: AUGGGGGH! I GUESS WE'LL HAVE TO LAY DOWN AND NEVER GET UP AGAIN! (Every kid does so) Mr. Gammson: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Eddybross wakes up) Eddybross: WAH! What a dream, Felipebross. (THE END) {TNFBNEBS} Category:Transcripts Category:Completed Transcripts Category:Good